Quand les hommes partent en guerre, les femmes restent au bercail
by DrWeaver
Summary: Quand Castle apprend son départ pour la guerre, tout son monde s'écroule. Va-t-il s'en sortir ? Et surtout, sa relation avec le lieutenant Beckett va-t-elle survivre à tant de distance et de stress ?
1. Prologue

_Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire est un pur délire, que la guerre est belle et bien fictive (aucun cas, je souhaiterais que cela arrive). Certains passages risquent d'être OOC (mais j'essayerai de coller au mieux aux personnages de la série)._

_Je tiens aussi à préciser que l'on ne sait pas si Castle a fait son service militaire (bien sur, il a dû le faire comme chaque homme en âge de le faire mais on en sait rien dans la série). Et au vu de son comportement dans la série, rien ne le prédestine à ça._

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer. Envoy ^^ _

**Prologue**

Aujourd'hui aurait été un jour comme un autre, si cette lettre n'était pas arrivée. Aujourd'hui avait bien débuté. Ils s'étaient réveillés l'un à côté de l'autre. La veille, elle avait – encore – accepté de rester pour la nuit. Et donc, en ce lundi matin ensoleillé, ils s'étaient réveillés ensemble, le dos de la jeune femme contre le torse de l'écrivain. Il était à peine 9 heures du matin quand les rayons du soleil les réveilla. Un sourire sur chaque visage, des yeux pleins d'innocence. Pas besoin de mots pour voir que la nuit fut bonne. Un simple baiser en guise de « bonjour » et en moins de temps qu'il leur fallait, ils se retrouvaient dans la cuisine, prenant le petit-déjeuner.

Aujourd'hui aurait été un jour comme les autres, si le facteur n'avait pas apporté dans son courrier cette fameuse lettre. Celle qui changerait leur vie à jamais. Oui, car dehors, la haine gronde. L'anarchie se lève et fait entendre sa voix. Une guerre est sur le point de se déclencher. Dehors. Là où personne ne suspecterait quoi que ce soit, quelque chose se prépare. Ça s'ébruite. A gauche. A droite. Partout. Ça y est. Le départ est donné. Les infos tournent en boucle, ne parlant que de ça. « La troisième guerre mondiale ? » Peur panique aux quatre coins du monde. Était-ce la vérité ? Ou pure spéculation ?

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme un autre. Aujourd'hui, il avait reçu cette lettre. Le cachet venait de tout en haut. Des hautes sphères américaines. L'histoire était belle et bien réelle. La lettre dans la main, les yeux fixés dessus, vides, il avait compris ce qu'elle renfermait. Pour que cela vienne des dieux de l'Olympe,cela ne pouvait être que ça. Peu importe l'âge ou la corpulence qu'il avait, il était demandé. C'était toujours un honneur de servir son pays mais aujourd'hui était un autre jour. Il avait une famille qu'il aimait et qui comptait sur lui. Une mère présente, une fille aimante et par dessus tout, une petite amie, récemment « acquise ». Trois femmes qui comptent pour lui, tout autant les unes que les autres. Pas besoin de dessin pour comprendre que leur annoncer la nouvelle sera plus difficile que tout.

Aujourd'hui n'était vraisemblablement pas un jour comme les autres. Aujourd'hui était un jour crucial. Il allait être envoyé au front, malgré son âge et sa condition physique, pas vraiment entretenue. Répondre présent, être là, à toute épreuve. Sauver le monde. Tel était la demande de cette lettre. Ils savaient trouver les mots pour convaincre le plus de monde, les plus combattants. Il devait servir son pays, coûte que coûte. Laisser ses émotions de côté, même si un mélange de tristesse et de colère s'empara de lui.

Laissant tomber la feuille, il regarda sa compagne, les yeux embués, le sourire remplacé par une moue triste et déçue. Déçu de devoir abandonner ce bonheur pour aller combattre la haine et l'horreur. Par son regard, il dégagea tellement de choses qu'elle comprit de suite ce qu'il se passait. Elle aussi avait vu le cachet de la lettre. Elle aussi venait de comprendre. Les yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main, ils se parlaient silenci, essayant de prouver à l'autre qu'ils seront forts, loin l'un de l'autre.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Voici enfin la suite de l'histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant. Je voudrais aussi par la même occasion vous remercier pour vos reviews. Ça me fait énormément plaisir ^^ (p.s. : Madoka, j'imagine bien qu'il y a tout un processus avant d'envoyer des civils au front mais pour que cette histoire fonctionne, j'étais obligée de faire comme ca). Enjoy ^^**_

**Chapitre 1**

- Ça doit être une erreur.

Elle venait de le réveiller. De l'extirper de ses pensées. Implacable, ses yeux rencontrèrent encore une fois les yeux verts émeraude. Impossible pour lui de dire quoi que ce soit. Aucun mot ne put se frayer un chemin.

- Ca doit être une erreur, _reprit-elle, en chuchotant_.

Quelques secondes, puis quelques minutes. Impossible pour lui de la réconforter. De la rassurer. Il aurait voulu lui dire à quel point il était désolé. A quel point il aimerait ne pas avoir reçu cette lettre. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Les infos faisant leur travail, il savait à quel point cette guerre était dure, sanguinaire. Il savait que les pertes étaient grandes, des deux côtés.

La guerre durait déjà depuis deux mois. Deux mois où les images de cette tuerie défilaient sur les écrans. Impossible de passer à côté de ça, de ne pas s'en soucier. Deux mois où toutes les familles américaines étaient sur le qui-vive. Certaines, par peur de mauvaises nouvelles. D'autres, par peur que la guerre ne traverse le Pacifique et ne vienne frapper à leur porte. Deux mois de stress pour la plupart des américains.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle le sortit encore une fois de ses pensées. Elle était inquiète et même si elle le niait, ses yeux parleraient pour elle.

- Je n'en sais rien.

Enfin, il avait parlé. Enfin, il avait émis un son. Enfin, elle ne parlait plus à un mur.

- Rick, je …

Impossible de finir sa phrase tant des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Hey, _dit-il en essuyant tant bien que mal les joues de la jeune femme_. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je suis comme toi … sidéré par la nouvelle. J'aimerai tant qu'elle ne soit pas arrivée, cette lettre. Je …

La voir dans cet état lui fit mal au cœur. Il se leva, fit le tour de l'îlot de la cuisine et la prit dans ses bras.

- Chhhhuutttt, _dit-il en murmurant_.

Elle s'était blottie contre lui, les larmes continuant de couler. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il ne voulait pas la laisser, ni laisser sa mère et sa fille seules. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il était bien trop « vieux » pour jouer au petit soldat. Trop « vieux » pour tout ça.

Les mains se baladant dans le dos de sa compagne, il resta comme ça pendant encore quelques minutes, embrassant tendrement les cheveux de la jeune femme.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Castle ?

- Yo, c'est Espo.

Il s'arrêta net.

- Pourquoi vous répondez au téléphone de Beckett ?_ Dit l'hispanique, étonné_.

- Elle n'est pas dispo en ce moment.

L'écrivain savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas répondre. Son état s'était légèrement amélioré depuis peu mais elle était incapable ni de bouger, ni de parler.

- Hm. Dites, on a un meurtre sur la 42ème et Park Avenue.

- Ok, j'arrive.

Et il raccrocha.

Posant le téléphone sur l'ilôt, il retint de nouveau son attention sur sa compagne, toujours blottie contre lui. Il pourrait rester des heures comme ça, dans un calme plat. Aucun bruit autour. Mais il lui fallait des réponses. Savoir pourquoi il avait été choisi pour cette mission. Pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pris des « jeunes » ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris des personnes prêtes à ça ? L'occasion lui était donné. Avoir des réponses à tout ça. Comprendre enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. Peut-être qu'il ne le saura jamais. Peut-être que si mais ce meurtre sera le préambule de toutes les réponses recherchées. Ce meurtre sera l'occasion de discuter avec Esposito. De lui dire qu'il y avait méprise sur toute la ligne. Qu'il ne pouvait pas partir. Que l'hispanique devait faire quelque chose pour retourner la situation.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua, qu'au bout de quelques minutes, que la jeune femme avait arrêté de pleurer, collant sa respiration sur la sienne. Elle avait enfin réussi à se calmer.

- Désolée.

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle put prononcer. Plus aucune force ne l'habitait. Elle avait l'habitude de se montrer forte, de prouver aux autres qu'elle était infaillible. Mais devant lui, elle se sentit libre de dévoiler cette partie d'elle si légère, si fragile.

- Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de te montrer comme ça. Cela fait parti de la vie. Nous avons tous des moments de doutes, de peur, de tristesse.

Il fit une pause.

- Je sais que tu as vécu des choses horribles et qu'il est difficile de remonter la pente, _continua-t-il_. Tu as construit cette barrière en guise de forteresse parce que tu ne voulais plus souffrir. Mais la vie n'en a que faire. Les événements, les gens autour de nous jouent avec nos sentiments...

La jeune femme releva la tête, et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Les gens jouent avec nos sentiments ? _dit-elle_. Ça veut dire que...

- NON ! … Non. Je ne pourrais jamais jouer avec toi.

Il était paniqué à l'idée qu'elle pense à ça. Les yeux rougis, elle esquissa un léger sourire. Le premier depuis la lettre. Puis, elle repensa au téléphone.

- C'était Esposito, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Oui. Il y a un meurtre.

Elle acquiesça, tout en se levant.

- Je préfère que tu restes là … sans vouloir te vexer, _continua-t-il, l'air penaud_.

Elle releva ses yeux, les plongeant dans les yeux bleus azurs de l'écrivain. Ses yeux en disaient long sur ce qu'il ressentait. Amour, protection,tristesse.

- D'accord, _répondit-elle, en souriant légèrement_. Je peux t'attendre ici ?

L'écrivain lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu le veux.

Il l'embrassa longuement pour se donner du courage et lui transmettre en même temps. Un dernier regard puis il partit, en emportant clés et portable.


	3. Chapter 2

**Voici enfin le second chapitre de la fic'. C'est un peu plus long que les autres. J'espère que ca vous plaire. Enjoy ^^**

**P.S. : merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Ca m'aide beaucoup pour avancer ^^**

**Chapitre 2**

- Yo bro', vous voilà, _dit l'hispanique_. Beckett n'est pas avec vous ? _Continua-t-il, intrigué par la non-présence de sa boss_.

- Elle n'est pas très bien, _menta-t-il, à moitié_.

- Hm. Venez, le corps est par là.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers la victime, dans un silence à vous glacer le sang. Puis, Castle brisa le silence, le premier.

- Espo, je pourrai vous parler quand on aura deux minutes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la scène.

-En privé, _continua-t-il, en chuchotant_.

L'hispanique hocha la tête, mais il lui lança un regard du coin de l'œil, se demandant ce qu'il avait. L'écrivain n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son assiette et sa boss n'était pas là. Chose qui n'arrivait jamais.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? _demanda-t-il, changeant ainsi de sujet_.

- Kate n'est pas là ? _Demanda la légiste, en regardant l'écrivain_.

Ne répondant pas, elle continua

.

- Castle, vous lui avez fait quoi encore ? _Dit-elle en plissant des yeux_.

-nMoi ? rien_, dit-il, surpris_. Et pourquoi « encore » ?

Il la regarda, avec un mélange de perplexité et de surprise.

- C'est une longue histoire, _reprit-il, sérieusement_. Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé à ce pauvre homme ? _Demanda-t-il, pensant que ce n'était pas le moment de leur expliquer la situation_.

La légiste souffla, avant de dire ses constatations. Elle le saurait tôt ou tard, que ce soit par lui ou par sa meilleure amie.

- Homme d'une quarantaine d'années, de type caucasien. Pas d'identité. Au vu de la rigidité cadavérique, je dirai qu'il est mort hier entre 21h et 23h. Le coup à la tête semble être la cause de la mort. Mais je pourrai en dire plus, qu'après l'autopsie.

Les gars acquiescèrent, sans pour autant oublier de jeter un œil de temps en temps sur l'écrivain. Il semblait être de nouveau ailleurs. Puis, après avoir lâché un dernier regard sur la victime, Castle repartit de la scène de crime, d'un pas nonchalant, laissant ainsi les gars sans directives.

- C'est moi ou il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche ? _Dit Ryan, en le regardant partir au loin_.

Lanie et Esposito ne dirent rien mais n'en pensaient pas moins. Quelque chose tracassait Writerboy et ils allaient le savoir plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Son téléphone la sortit de ses rêves.

« _Hey belle gosse. Alors comme ça, on ne vient pas sur une scène de crime ?_ »

Un message de Lanie. Que devait-elle répondre ? Un petit mensonge ou alors lui dire la vérité ? Ni une ni deux, elle préféra la seconde solution. Sa meilleure amie saurait la nouvelle de tout de manière.

« _Pas vraiment bien. Moral dans les chaussettes._ »

Elle appuya sur le bouton « Envoyer » et attendit patiemment que la légiste lui réponde.

« _A ce point-là ? C'est par rapport à Castle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait celui-là ? Il a rien voulu me dire._ »

Au nom de l'écrivain, son cœur sauta un battement. Ce n'était pas lui en personne mais cette lettre et cette guerre qui l'inquiétait.

« _Longue histoire_. »

Un message qui ne voulait rien dire ou peut-être tout.

« _Lui aussi a dit ça. Peu m'importe ce que c'est, je veux savoir ce qu'il t'a fait pour pouvoir lui __botter les fesses_. »

Elles esquissa un léger sourire, le regard dans le vide. Elle ne savait pas comment mais sa meilleure amie arrivait toujours à lui tirer les vers du nez.

« _Lettre de l'armée. Doit partir pour la Corée du Sud._ »

Message court mais tellement dur à écrire, car cela voulait dire que la situation était bien réelle.

« _WTF ? C'est quoi ces âneries ?_ »

Beckett n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre que son téléphone sonna. Lanie. Sa meilleure amie lui proposa de venir boire un coup dans leur bar préféré pendant midi, pour lui expliquer cette mascarade. Elle prit ses affaires et quitta le loft de son petit-ami.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Assise dans un coin de leur bar préféré, elle faisait tournoyer la petite cuillère dans la tasse de café placée devant elle, attendant impatiemment que son amie arrive. Elle regarda sa montre, lui indiquant être encore en avance par rapport ce qui était prévu à la base. Elle avait vraiment besoin de lui parler. Lui parler de ses doutes, de ses peurs, de son envie de le retenir ici, à New-York. Elle tenait à lui plus qu'à toute autre chose de la vie. Même de sa propre vie. Il était l'instigateur de sa survie, son second souffle, celui qui lui avait permis de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Ses livres l'avaient sauvé. Puis leur rencontre, leur collaboration, ses petites attentions. Depuis quatre ans maintenant, il l'aidait par tous les moyens et elle ne l'avait pas réellement remercié, ni dit ses trois petits mots. Elle hocha la tête, se disant que ce soir serait le bon soir pour lui dire, espérant ainsi le retenir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était là, adossé au meuble de la machine à café, dans la salle de repos, le regard au loin, la tasse de café dans la main. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'il était là, comme ça, sans bouger, se demandant quoi faire, quoi dire. Il n'entendit Ryan lui parler qu'au moment où il lui toucha le bras.

- Castle, vous allez bien ? _Demanda-t-il._

Il vit Esposito, derrière l'irlandais.

- Je peux vous demander un conseil, _leur dit-il._

- Bien sur, tout ce que vous voulez, _répondit l'hispanique._

C'est alors qu'il sortit la lettre froissée de sa poche et leur tendit. Il n'avait pas pris le temps la mettre correctement quelques heures plus tôt, au moment de partir.

- Je sais que vous connaissez ça, Javier. Et si vous pouviez faire quelque chose pour que je reste. J'ai vraiment pas envie de partir pour la Corée du Sud.

Il s'arrêta net, voyant les visages décomposés de ces collègues et amis.

- Vous le savez depuis quand ? _Demanda Ryan_.

- Aujourd'hui.

- C'est pour ça qu'on a pas encore vu Beckett alors, _fit l'hispanique_. Elle est au courant.

L'écrivain acquiesça silencieusement. Puis, il prit la parole, en reprenant la lettre.

- Vous savez, j'ai jamais été très sportif dans ma vie. J'ai pourtant essayé mais je crois que le sport ne m'aimait pas. Je pense que c'est le karma.

Les gars sourirent légèrement. Mais intérieurement, ils étaient dévastés.

- Mais là, aller là-bas, devoir me battre, non, je ne pourrai pas supporter. J'ai trop peur. Peur de mourir et devoir laisser mère et Alexis, sans compter Kate. Elles sont tout pour moi. Et si il m'arrivait quelque chose là-bas ….

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, _dit le « bad boy » de l'équipe, en lui tapotant l'épaule._

Writer-man le regarda partir, avec une lueur d'espoir. Il espérait tant que son ami revienne, lui expliquant que l'affaire est close, qu'il ne partira pas. Ryan était encore là, à ses côtés, attendant le moindre geste de l'écrivain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle était arrivée, peu de temps après, avait commandé un thé et s'était assise en face de son amie.

- Kate, _dit-elle, en lui prenant les mains_. Dis-moi que c'est des conneries, que cette lettre n'existe pas, et qu'il ne partira pas là-bas.

Au vue du visage de la flic et des yeux rouges qu'elle avait, la légiste comprit la réalité de la chose. La serveuse lui apporta son thé, qu'elle prit en esquissant un léger sourire.

- Lanie, si tu savais à quel point je suis mal. C'est comme un coup de massue. J'ai l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière, à la mort de maman.

Elle s'arrêta, se moucha et s'essuya les yeux.

- Depuis tout à l'heure, je ne cesse de penser à lui, étendu, criblé de balles. J'ai aussi des images de son enterrement, les regards de Martha et d'Alexis, m'incriminant parce que je l'ai laissé partir.

- Oh sweety, je suis désolée. Je comprends mieux la tête de Castle ce matin. Il était tout pâle et complètement ailleurs. Ça a dû être un choc pour lui aussi.

Beckett hocha de la tête.

- Ton mec pourrait pas essayer de faire quelque chose. Je sais qu'il a encore des contacts dans l'armée.

- Crois-moi, à cette heure-ci, Javi est déjà sur le coup. Castle a déjà dû leur en parler.

Elles continuèrent à en parler, tout en finissant leurs boissons chaudes.


End file.
